hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Tomorrow
|pre = The Showstopper |su = A Gilded Cage |game = HITMAN™ }} World of Tomorrow is the fourth mission in HITMAN™, and the second to be set in the present day. It begins with Agent 47 being required to destroy a virus and assassinate Silvio Caruso and Francesca De Santis. Target(s): *Dr. Silvio Caruso, Ph.D. *Dr. Francesca De Santis, Ph.D *DNA Specific Virus Description After completing his contract in Paris, Agent 47 travels to the coastal town of Sapienza, Italy. There the ICA has been contracted to destroy a DNA-specific Virus capable of infecting and eliminating anyone without a trace and eleminate its creator Dr. Silvio Caruso of the Ether Biotech corporation and his company-appointed assistant, Dr. Francesca De Santis. Ether has instructed Caruso to finish the not yet operational Virus. Caruso, dealing with the recent traumatic loss of his mother, has become unstable and unwilling to travel to a proper lab to continue his work. Ether accommodated him by creating a lab somewhere underground. They have also dispatched De Santis to watch over him, and to continue his work for him if necessary. Agent 47 is tasked with the assassination of both Caruso and De Santis, as well as the destruction of the Virus prototype. 47 successfully assassinates both targets, then infiltrates the Ether field laboratory in the caves beneath Caruso's villa, and destroys the virus One week later, in Johannesburg, an unidentified agent, investigating the destruction of the virus, is ambushed by the unknown man in his car. The man reveals that he has been following the agent since the latter left Italy after using IAGO and the ICA to arrange for the destruction of the virus. He then holds the agent at gunpoint and demands an object called a "key". The agent threatens the man with reprisal by an organization called "Providence", but in reply the man mentions another man named Cobb who made a similar warning. The agent hands over his key and is apparently shot. Mission Briefing Objectives #Eliminate Silvio Caruso #Eliminate Francesca De Santis #Destroy the virus #Locate Exit Intelligence #The Virus Prototype #*The virus is not yet operational. The team appears to have successfully encoded the prototype with rat DNA, rendering the virus harmless to all but its target. However, they still have trouble sustaining the virus outside a Petri dish environment for prolonged periods of time. #The Psychologist #*According to Dr. Lafayette's phone call, Ether has hired the world-renowned psychologist to treat Silvio Caruso. No doubt they are concerned about the bioengineer's mental health. The session will take place in private and furthermore, our records show that Caruso and Lafayette have not previously met. #Biolab Safety Protocol #*According to the safety protocol, the air inside the central lab unit is highly toxic, and entering requires a hazmat suit. However, the air recycling system on the control platform outside the lab can temporarily clear the toxins. #DNA Sample #*Hair and skin cells belonging to Francesca De Santis. Caruso appears to be collecting DNA material on his closest allies as some kind of security policy. No doubt De Santis would like to know about this. #The Private Detective #*According to the hairdresser, Sal Falcone, a private investigator from Milan, is in town to meet Francesca De Santis. This Falcone character has apparently performed services for Silvio Caruso in the past. Whatever they were, the case appears to have take him all around the country. Question is, does Falcone still work for Caruso, or does De Santis have an agenda of her own? #The Ether Biolab #*The Ether field lab must be located below ground. The cliffs around here riddled with natural caves, so the lab likely has multiple access points. All of which are heavily guarded, of course. #The Accident at the Lab #*According to the scientist in the confession booth, an accident at the Ether lab has claimed the life of a male scientist. His body is currently stored at the town morgue. The female scientist, who appears to be somehow responsible for the accident, plans to visit the morgue to pay her respects. #The Code to Caruso's Safe #*According to the Ether security guards, Francesca De Santis is searching for the combination code to Caruso's safe, which is located in the attic. She believes Caruso has written the code down and keeps it somewhere near. If Ether is concerned about the content, then it is probably worth investigating. #Safe Combination #*A note with a combination code. It likely opens the safe in the attic. Whatever Caruso wants to conceal is of interest to us. #The Ether Proxy #*It appears Francesca De Santis is spying on Silvio Caruso on behalf of their mutual employer, the Ether Corporation. Ether clearly doesn't trust Caruso, especially when it comes to ownership of the DNA-specific virus. De Santis has been instructed to keep an eye on the bioengineer and potentially decommission him, and carry on in his place, if the need arises. #Caruso's Mental Breakdown #*According to staff, Caruso suffered a mental breakdown last year and was briefly admitted. He describes what can only be classified as poltergeist activity caused by his late mother, and he was found unconscious in Isabella's old bedroom. #Medical Journal #*A journal from a mental institution in Naples where Silvio Caruso was briefly admitted last year. According to his statement, Caruso found his mother's favorite record playing in the empty dining hall and then saw her chair lift move by itself. Upon hearing the service bell ring in Isabella's old bedroom, Caruso entered alone and was later found unconscious by his staff. He claims to have no recollection of what he witnessed inside. #Isabella Caruso's Gramophone #*According to staff, the antique gramophone player in the great dining hall belonged to Caruso's mother, Isabella. Like all her other possessions, Caruso keeps them untouched and unsullied. #The Death Anniversary #*According to the flower deliveryman, today is the anniversary of Isabella Caruso's death, and Silvio Caruso has ordered a fresh bouquet of flowers for her grave. Judging from the damage, however, the flower truck isn't going anywhere. #Cannabis Joint #*A joint belonging to the apartment's bohemian owner. Potent stuff, it's useful to cause drowsiness and increased appetite. #Flower Bouquet #*A fresh bouquet of flowers. The recipient is Silvio Caruso. #Cannonball #*An antique cannonball. #Bag of Gunpowder #*A bag containing gunpowder used to arm the antique cannon. #Apartment Key #*Key to an apartment in town. #Explosive Golf Ball #*A golf ball that detonates upon contact. #Church Key #*A master key to Sapienza's town church. #Mansion Keycard #*An access keycard for Villa Caruso's two service entrances. #Biolab Keycard #*An access keycard for the Ether biolab. #ICA Key #*A key to a ICA safe house somewhere in town. #Biolab Safety Protocol #*A clipboard with the lab's safety protocol. To prevent a disastrous outbreak, a kill switch has been installed. One push of a key, and the virus instantly overheats and dies. However, the laptop that controls the kill switch requires an access dongle, and the scientist who holds this dongle has left a note that reads "gone to church." #Biolab Laptop Dongle #*A laptop access dongle. Must be important. #The New Kitchen Hand #*Apparently, Villa Caruso's chef has hired a new kitchen hand by staff recommendation, and the two are yet to meet. According to our research, the chef has also been trying for some time to replicate Isabella Caruso's famous home cooking but has so far been unsuccessful. #The Dinner Bell #*The kitchen staff ring the dinner bell to notify Silvio Caruso that his meals are being served. #Expired Can of Spaghetti Sauce #*An expired can of spaghetti sauce. Looks like it was bought while Isabella Caruso was still alive. It appears the legend of her family recipe is somewhat exaggerated. #The Love Affair #*Apparently, Francesca De Santis is having a love affair with Roberto Vargas, a former golf pro who works as Silvio Caruso's private coach. Although Vargas is a notorious ladies' man, it appears De Santis is the one holding back. #Romantic Note #*A note to Francesca De Santis from her lover, Roberto Vargas. The two plan to meet for a romantic rendezvous soon after Vargas' golf lesson with Caruso. #Caruso's Family Footage #*According to staff, Caruso keeps a crate of VHS tapes from his childhood somewhere in the observatory. Apparently, he used to watch them on the projector in the observatory but stopped after his mental breakdown. #VHS Tape #*A worn VHS tape containing home footage from Silvio Caruso's childhood. #Mansion Key Opportunities #A Case Most Peculiar #*Francesca De Santis has hired a PI. Wherever they plan to meet, they are bound to do so in private. According to our research, Sal Falcone, a private investigator from Milan, has performed services for Silvio Caruso in the past. The question is, does Falcone still work for Caruso, or does De Santis have an agenda of her own? Only one way to find out. #Absolution #*Entering the lab requires a keycard and a uniform. Luckily both are within reach. An accident at the Ether lab has claimed the life of a scientist. His body is currently stored at the town morgue, and a guilt-ridden colleague plans to visit there to pay her respects. Between them, these two have everything we need to infiltrate the field lab. #Beyond the Grave #*A year ago, Caruso suffered a mental breakdown. Perhaps the circumstances can be replicated. According to the medical journal, Caruso suffered a breakdown last year. He claims to have found his mother's favorite record playing in the empty dining hall and seen her chair lift move by itself. Upon hearing the service bell ring in Isabella's old bedroom, Caruso entered alone and was later found unconscious by staff. He claims to have no recollection of what he witnessed inside. Now that is interesting. #By Candlelight #*De Santis plans a romantic rendezvous. Sounds like a chance to catch her with her guard down. Francesca De Santis is evidently having an affair with Caruso's golf coach, Roberto Vargas. A notorious ladies' man, Vargas has turned De Santis' bedroom in a candlelit love nest and plans to call her after his golf lesson with Caruso. Well, she should know better than to mix business with pleasure. #Catharsis #*Caruso expects a visit from a psychologist. I would love to be a fly on the wall in that session. It seems Ether management is concerned about Silvio Caruso's mental health, no doubt due to his mental breakdown last year. They have hired world-renowned psychologist Dr. Oscar Lafayette to treat the neurotic bioengineer. The session will no doubt take place in private, and furthermore, our records show that Caruso and Lafayette have not previously met. #First Day on the Job #*Villa Caruso has a new kitchen hand. Could be useful. Chef Marcello Ray has hired a new kitchen hand by recommendation, and the two have yet to meet. Could be a convenient way to infiltrate the mansion. FYI, according to our research, Chef Marcello has been trying to replicate Isabella Caruso's famous home cooking, but Silvio Caruso is not impressed. I suggest you give him a helping hand. #Hostile Environment #*The air inside the central lab unit is toxic. Entering requires a hazmat suit. In case of a accident, the central lab unit is kept perpetually doused in chemicals to stop the virus prototype from spreading. Entering without a hazmat suit is sure to be lethal. The air purification system is able to clear the toxin, but the controls are only operated by senior lab personnel. #Memento #*Caruso keeps a secret safe in the attic. Could turn out interesting. The Ether Corporation clearly doesn't trust Caruso and have ordered their proxy, De Santis, to spy on him. Paranoid or not, the content of Caruso's safe is sure to be useful. #Memory Lane #*Caruso likes to watch videos of his childhood. Sounds like a perfect distraction. According to staff, Caruso has a nostalgic streak and keeps a crate of VHS tapes from his childhood somewhere in the observatory. Apparently, he used to watch them on the projector, but stopped after his mental breakdown. I suggest you locate those tapes. Could be just what we need. #The Good Son #*The flower van was making a delivery at Villa Caruso. Shame about the accident. Today is the anniversary of Isabella Caruso's death. Silvio Caruso will be visiting her grave and has ordered a fresh bouquet of flowers. His visit would be a good time to catch Caruso alone. That is, provided the flowers ever arrive. Disguises *Biolab Security *Bodyguard *Bohemian *Butler *Church Staff *Cyclist *Delivery Man *Dr. Oscar Lafayette *Gardener *Green Plumber *Hazmat Suit *Housekeeper *Italian Suit (starting disguise) *Kitchen Assistant *Lab Technician *Mansion Chef *Mansion Security *Mansion Staff *Plague Doctor *Priest *Private Detective *Red Plumber *Roberto Vargas *Store Clerk *Street Performer *Waiter Weapons (List may be incomplete) Firearms *Bartoli 75R *Bartoli 12G Melee Weapons *Amputation Knife *Battle Axe *Brick *Bust *Circumcision Knife *Combat Knife *Crowbar *Explosive Propane Flask *Fire axe *Fire Extinguisher *Hammer *Hatchet *Golf Club *Katana *Kitchen Knife *Lead Pipe *Letter Opener *Old Axe *Saber *Screwdriver *Shovel *Soda Can *Wrench Challenges :See World of Tomorrow Challenges Guide Mastery Gallery HITMAN - Sapienza.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 2.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 3.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 4.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 5.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 6.jpg Trivia *The plumber disguises are a reference to the Super Mario series. This is reinforced by the Italian setting. In addition, their names are Mario Salvatore and Luigi Salvatore. This is confirmed by tagging them in contracts. *In Rocco's Apartment is a PC with Hitman Sniper Challenge on it. Rocco was portrayed by the #1 player in the Hitman: Sniper Challenge, and was included in the game as a reward. *The challenge named The Heisenberg is a clear reference the the TV show, Breaking Bad. *The Plague Doctor outfit is inspired by the medieval trade of the same name, the outfit itself is based on the Commedia Dell'Arte character Il Medico della Peste, with a distinctive mask. This is an analogy of the theme of creating a new virus and the punishment for it. Category:HITMAN™ missions Category:HITMAN™